


The Flower of the Oasis

by Fore



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fore/pseuds/Fore
Summary: Emmitt Otterton's life has been upended since the Nighthowler Incident and his family is struggling to return to how things used to be. After being encouraged by his wife to go back to his old habits, Emmitt returns to the Mystic Springs Oasis and returns to those old ways, but not without some long standing self-doubt that he thought they'd resolved. Wandering eyes and an alluring yak; it's time he tried to come to terms with the nature of his sexuality and his marriage.





	The Flower of the Oasis

Yax didn’t notice the front door of the Mystic Spring Oasis open. He merely sat, undeterred or possibly oblivious as the doors shut tentatively. He merely kept up the low hums, one long rhythmic tone repeated endlessly in the yak’s low voice. Yax’s presence made Emmitt Otterton hesitate briefly before he crossed the room towards the corridor that led to the changing rooms.

Something was different. The nature of the establishment filled Emmitt with unease today where before he might be elated to finally have time to visit. It had been several weeks since the otter had attended last yoga class. Half of it spent in cell and out his mind in a feral haze and the other spent recovering in a hospital. He had been beginning to think it might be best to cancel the membership he had at the Mystic Spring Oasis, but his wife was insistent to get back to his normal everyday schedule. The Otterton’s lives had been upended so abruptly since his disappearance; he felt he had to do anything in order to reassure them that Emmitt Otterton was back and nothing had changed. Obliging her in this manner still made him feel a slight unease he wasn’t used to. He had to keep reminding himself it was just to keep her free of worry over his declining interest in things. Emmitt still felt the horror of the event haunting him; the rush of heat from the impact of the serum, the flood of adrenaline, his senses burning with an uncontrollable ferocity. 

Despite the fact he was supposed to shed his worries along with his clothes in this place, Emmitt Otterton felt like he only had more to hide.

Emmitt couldn’t shake this dread as he walked over to the locker that still had his name on it. Apparently, the other members were certain he’d be back. Thinking of Yax brought with it a strange mix of emotions; arousal and guilt. He began to quietly tuck his belongings away into the locker. The otter paused and listened a moment, checking to see if Yax’s low moans were still going. He breathed a quiet chuckle at the sound of another long ‘ooohm’ that echoed down the corridor. The sound sent shivers down Emmitt’s flexible spine. Many nights, he laid awake with the sinking feeling that maybe one day he could be the one to cause those heavy noises, sparking a powerful lust in the otherwise lax Yax.

With each piece of clothing he tugged off his sleek body, Emmitt felt the stress of it all gaining purchase on his senses. His anxiety grew as the cable-knit sweater vest came up and over his head. Emmitt’s chest began to feel cold as he wiggled his hips down with his corduroy pants, folding them appropriately before tucking them inside the locker. The otter inhaled deeply and stepped out of his underwear. The briefs carried a soft musk that he paused to indulge, a similar gesture he was prone to do at his flower shop with the many assorted roses and hydrangeas. 

Usually there might have been some soothing citar music or the playful noises of the pool beyond the double front doors, but neither of those were present in the Oasis, strangely enough. It was oddly quiet in the Oasis today. Slow day perhaps? As Emmitt started to put away his belongings he paused and stared down at his phone. The screen showed the time; five minutes prior to the yoga class he had perfect attendance for prior to the Nighthowler incident. He was always prompt about that. Along with that was a picture his family. His gaze hung on his wife, his children, then himself. 

The otter stepped back into the main room and moved quietly past the still meditating yak. He was silently grateful that there seemed to be no change in the pudgy yak’s concentration. He might make his way to Nangi’s yoga class without drawing too much attention to the fact he was back after being declared missing and a couple weeks in the hospital. The otter quietly moved towards the two doors that led into the belly of the Mystic Spring Oasis, but he found his head twisting to glance against at Yax. He could see past the counter at the pillowed dais the yak was seated upon. Emmitt’s eyes lingered on the owner of the Oasis. The same animal who offered refuge to those wishing to shrug off the constraints of their busy lives in the city of Zootopia and feel like free animals once more. His lanky limbs were crooked in concentration, hooved digits clamped tight together. Emmitt leaned forward to get a better look, his nostrils flaring as he caught sight of the long, pudgy torso. Yax’s lap was full of the sagging paunch while his rump was ground into the pillow, tail flicking between the yak’s long moans.

Arousal was something Emmitt didn’t experience when he had been hit with the Nighthowler serum. Now he felt it in full swing, a powerful deviancy enticing his loins at the sight of the naked pot-bellied yak. He spoiled himself with a slow, ponderous rub of his paw along his sheathe, stifling a squeak of delight at the pleasurable sensation that arced all along his body at his touch and the view of the proudly naked Yax so close.

Something is wrong with me, Emmitt thought. He closed his eyes, breathing a deep sigh. Again, his wife’s words echoed in his mind, pleading with him to become active once again, attend the events he used to frequent, reaffirm his habits and hobbies, trying desperately to ensure that every bit of her husband was really back after all sense of self had been ripped away from him. He loved her with his heart and despite the fact she’d told him time and time again it was perfectly fine he was attracted to other men he couldn’t help but feel like he was hurting her somehow. He didn’t grow up with the word ‘bi-sexual’. It never was identified as anything but a sin or a deviant illness he was stricken with. 

He still couldn’t shake off the shame he felt over the things he’d done in the Oasis; the nude male forms he’d admired, the private moments he shared with Yax, all culminating into…whatever this Oasis had become for him. An escape? A place to indulge in baser instincts? Merely to get his older otter body back into shape?

A husband wasn’t supposed to do this. A father shouldn’t indulge in his baser inclinations like this. He was selfish for wanting this. 

She’d laughed when he first admitted it to her. As though it was an innocent schoolyard secret Emmitt had just told her. He had been stricken with fear of what might happen once he told her. Would there be yelling, insults, or even tears? She startled him by telling him to be open about it. To pursue it. She was already the love of his life. The possibility of her husband having sex with another man was a far cry from the ruin of their marriage. More so, she was flattered he had avoided out of respect for her. Already they had begun to raise two bundles of sunshine, there was still more out there Emmitt Otterton wanted to experience and there should be no shame in that. Regardless of who gave him that sexual satisfaction, her or another man, she was persistent that she would always be Mrs. Otterton so long as he would be Mr. Otterton, the husband and father she trusted and adored.

As long as was safe about it! That was the only time she had lowered her voice to a harsh tone was to chide him like a teen in his first sex education class. 

All this on top of the fact that Emmitt could still feel a bud of discomfort concerning his nudity made him consider whether he should just put his clothes back on and leave. It was supposed to make him feel free from the restraints of the outside world, but part of him was still trapped in the moment where he was no longer himself; just a crazed animal in the back of a limousine, clawing and tearing at the face of a panther who was only doing his job. Guilt clung to him, despite the therapy, despite the loving home, and despite the fact that this was supposed to be a place where he could feel at ease.

Being naked didn’t make Emmitt Otterton feel accepted anymore. Before the ride with Mr. Manchas, this place might have meant more to him. It brought him back to the enraged creature that had been locked away. He realized he hated bearing his body, his shame, to anyone.

Emmitt pushed his small body against the doors of what used to be paradise and Emmitt let out a sharp yell as a host of animals all shouted in unison- 

“SURPRISE!”

The otter couldn’t fathom what was happening for a moment. A smile creeping along his whiskered face. The Oasis was strewn with balloons and ribbons. Each animal, members he’d grown close to, were each clapping and beaming with delight to see him. The sting of emotion suddenly was becoming overwhelming.

Emmitt forced himself to walk into the sunlight to greet the other members of the Oasis. He was still feeling a hesitance over his nudity, but what was there to fear? The others were as naked as he was. The otter was met with a flurry of kind words and reassurances from all sides and the otter’s eyes opened wide as he saw a buffet of food spread out. Emmit Otterton hadn’t felt more welcome in The Mystic Spring Oasis than now. The otter had received numerous ‘Get Well!’ cards from nearly all the members while he was in the hospital. He didn’t expect the people here to take so much stock in one of their members to throw him a party on his return. 

“You enjoyin’ the reception?” Yax’s voice broke through the clamor as the member of his Oasis began to stack plates full of food. Emmitt felt his face go flush at the sight of the naked yak, his nethers tingling.

“You didn’t have to go to so much trouble.” Emmitt muttered, still in shock.

“Couldn’t have our star yoga member go without a little appreciation.” Yax grinned at the buffet of snacks that had been assembled.

“Star yoga member is pushing it. I’m not even past the intermediate courses.” Emmitt said quickly, returning Yax’s smile. The otter was thankful that he seemed to have calmed down. Maybe it was just the casual indifference Yax seemed to radiate. Nothing seemed to ever surprise him or disturb him. A little dimwitted, but his heart was always aimed at making others happy. 

Emmitt perused the long line of food, brow furrowing at the lush amount of greens. “Awful lot of salad.” The otter said.

“Yeah, we didn’t really know what would be your favorite, so we just sort of pitched whatever we thought little otters might like. You critters look cute but you got those nasty chompers after all.” Yax said as he helped himself to a bowlful. “Nangi had one of those, like, epiphany moments! Really spiritual observation. Like, chew on this-,” Yax paused just as he was pouring some dressing over his bowl of leaves- “not everyone eats clams or shrimp. Really points out the dilemma when it comes to the rift between all the species. It’s nice that we can come together despite that.”

“It definitely feels like the city has moved forward in the past few weeks.” Emmitt noted with a chuckle. He followed the yak down the buffet, barely picking at anything but a cracked and a small sardine. “But I’m thinking some people just have their own tastes.”

“Beats hospital food, right?” Yax bumped his hoofed fist onto Emmitt’s shoulder playfully before dipping his head into the bowl and roughly munched on a large mouthful. “I’ve only been once, but it was a big bummer. Had to wear a gown the whole time, nurses kept trying to make me stay in bed. What was it like for you? They weren’t too rough on you, I hope.”

Emmitt shrugged. “I wasn’t even lucid until the tail end of it.” He went quiet, looking away past the fountains and the grounds of the Oasis.

The yak’s face softened suddenly. “Yo, you don’t need to get into the details. Todays supposed to be all about you getting back into the swing of things.” Yax’s eyes glanced down at the near bare plate the otter carried with him. “What do you want to do?”

“Well,” Emmitt shrugged, feeling as though the weight of his importance was a little exaggerated for his sake, “Maybe just some yoga. I’m out of practice and my joints have felt really weird ever since.”

“You want to wait for a beginner class? You been out of the game for awhile.”

The otter shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for people to start feeling concerned about whether he was less than 100% now that he was finally out of the hospital.

“Mind if I jump in? Front desk duty has got me all stiff.” Yax said, beaming beneath his shaggy mane.

It began with stretching. This was often the one thing Emmitt could handle. His webbed paws flexed as he followed Nangi’s direction. It was startling to see an elephant of all creatures guide the whole class in this mess of curled limbs and twisted spines, all just to loosen up and prepare the body for the next hour.

Nangi seemed oblivious to Emmitt’s presence as they began the first pose; Downward Dog. Simple enough. For the first minute at least. The grass underneath Emmitt’s paws began to slide on his claws and his joints suddenly began to grow sore. He didn’t know what he’d done when he was under the haze of the Nighthowler serum, but he had been walking around funny ever since when he was up on two legs. His body had been protesting from the change in posture and now it was even more rebellious.

He let out a groan of discomfort, one that caught the attention of the others in the class.

Except for Nangi. She shifted, changed to the second pose; The Crow. Emmitt adjusted his glasses, already breathing hard from the five minute treatment the first pose had given him. Why was this suddenly so difficult. The starting pose was simple enough. Crouching down, all fours on the floor, feet and hands touching. The trouble came when Nangi directed the class to follow with her example; gently lifting the feet off the ground and holding up her lower half with just her hands.

Emmitt strained, his elbows knocking together as he gritted his teeth. He tried to quiet the stress in his muscles. He’d done this dozens of times. They hadn’t even come to the hard part, yet he was trembling all over. Despite that he pushed; he didn’t want to let them see him crash and burn, especially when he was bare and naked in front of them. 

“You hanging in there, buddy?” Yax’s voice drew the otter’s glance and they widened with what they saw. Yax was already in the advanced stage of The Crow and had one leg fully extended off the ground and towards the ceiling while the other was neatly bent and tucked against his side. Emmett watched as the pudgy yak gave the otter a grin, alternating his legs and flexing the glutes reflexively.

Emmitt stared, quickly losing interest in balance and ignoring the pain in his muscles and before he knew it he was tipping forward. The ground didn’t hurt as much as the reaction of the class. He felt their heads turn, some breaking their stance to come over and inspect him, prodding him with questions and concerns.

“I’m fine, it’s fine. Just lost my balance is all.” He said, trying to smile, but his tone was quick, frustrated. “I think I just need to some water is all.”

He quickly excused himself from the grounds, stepping into the tiled floor that bordered the main grounds of the Oasis and where he’d find a water fountain. 

“You feeling alright, Emmitt?”

Emmitt didn’t turn around, but his gruff tone was enough to communicate how he felt. “I’m out of shape. That’s or I’m getting old.”

“I mean, it’s probably just stress. I got some more of that kava tea you always liked.” Yax’s normally cool tone was off kilter to Emmitt’s surprise.

“I’m just starting to think this place isn’t really for me honestly.”

There was a pause from the yak. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Emmitt, because I’m a little slower than most folks when it comes to,” Yax’s hooves tapped thoughtfully on the tiles, “You’ve not been the same since you came back. Not just, you know, bodily.”

“Physically.”

“Right! Ain’t no big deal. Nothing that can’t be fixed. You just need to take it slow for a bit, get back to your roots. That’s what I made this place for.”

Emmitt huffed. “Sounds like you’re just trying to get me to keep paying for my membership, more like.”

“I’m thinking it’s the heat. Pressure from, y’know, being all public. Come on, we got the interior yoga rooms remodeled while you were gone.”

Emmitt followed, despite the bitterness that seemed to have settled in his chest. Following, however, was a constant struggle of gazing up towards the plush rump in front of him and veering his gaze down to the floor. The coolness of the room they entered was different from his previous visits. The walls were a faded turquoise colors with a padded floor that Yax quickly took a seat on.

“Easy stuff, trust me.” Yax said, trying to reassure Emmitt. “If you want to get better, we’re going to have to get to the center of all that anxiety that’s still clinging to you.”

At the prospect of this, Emmitt considered declining and walking out. He’d have to come to terms that things weren’t ever going to be normal again. After what his wife went through, believing he was missing or worse, he wasn’t certain if she’d ever be put at ease. 

“I’m here to help you if you need it, Emmitt. If you don’t want to, I won’t hold it against you. This lifestyle isn’t for everyone.”

That struck a cord somewhere in Emmitt’s being. Coming to terms with his trauma was more than just accepting what happened wasn’t going to ruin it. He had to accept all those other flaws as well. He took a seat beside Yax and sighed, looking expectantly over to the yak, trying to give more attention to the shaggy face instead of the plump middle on display. “What first?”

“Nice. Just cross your legs, straighten your back, and start breathing deep through your nostrils.” Yax inhaled deeply to demonstrate. Two seconds later he released, a long hum of air gusting out from his lips. “Give it a try.”

Emmitt had meditated before. He didn’t like the quiet, the lack of…doing. He was driven by the sense that he had to be taking action. Here he was literally just breathing too deep for comfort. Humoring Yax, however, won over. A minute passed of Emmitt taking in each breath slowly and carefully, refining that rhythm.

“Having trouble?” Yax said, clearly not hampered by the silence or the stillness that had been going on for several minutes.

Speaking would have unwound Emmitt’s focus. Instead he offered only a grunt and breathed harshly through his nose until it was the only noise in the room.

“You can talk too, if you want. About what’s really bothering you.” Yax offered.

Emmitt only gave the yak another hiss of breath through his flared nostrils.

“I mean, I was awake while you were checking me out when you came in. I’m not deaf or blind, y’know?”

Emmitt’s eyes bolted open and the breath he’d inhaled caught in his throat.

The yak, instead of looking angry or perturbed, was wearing the lazy grin he’d always worn. “I get it. Seriously, I do. When this place first opened it got lots of different types. Guys looking to look at girls. Girls wanting to look at guys. It’s natural, but after awhile people started to understand what this Oasis was really about. We’re all just a bunch of crazy animals stuck in a stress inducing loop out there. Some people got yoga to help them and other,” The yak shrugged, “I ain’t shy either, Emmitt. Might as well just come out and say it instead of bottling it up.”

Emmitt Otterton mouth felt dry. His mind was wracked with how easily Yax delved into the subject, daring the otter to come out and admit the secret fascination he’d been burdened by. After all his struggles, his wife was still supportive of him, regardless of what happened next. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to hear Yax laugh and tease him like his wife had.

“I’ve thought for the longest time how great it would be if you,” Emmitt felt the swelling fear and hesitation burn through his nerves, “went on meditating, but just sat on my face instead of a pillow.”

The yak’s brow furrowed, but the grin remained. “That’s it?”

Emmitt winced behind his glasses. “I mean, it’s a start?”

Yax nodded. “Cool. I’m down if you want to try it.” The yak suddenly stood up.

“I mean, don’t if you’re not-” The otter began to stammer, appalled that this was about to literally happening- “you know, clean.”

“This is a naturalist club, man. We have a hygiene policy, duh.”

“What if someone comes in?”

“Relax. Trust me.” Yax said smoothly, leaning down to pluck the thick framed glasses from Emmitt Otterton’s muzzle and set them gently aside. The large hooved hand came down to the otter’s bare chest and rested there. “You really want to do this? Do we need, like, a permission slip or something? I’m a free spirit and all, but I’m not hoping to make a wreck of things with the Misses.”

Emmitt nodded quickly, reaching up to touch and feel the coarse fur of the yak’s arm. He had been fantasizing about how rough or smooth it would feel. “I told her. I’m okay with this.” He nodded once, trying to swallow his anticipation down. “We’re okay with this.”

Yax quirked his head down to the otter’s lap. “Least you’re being honest to yourself now.”

Emmett could feel his erection emerging. The hand on his chest pushed, guiding Emmitt onto his back and he relented. A dumbfounded smile was perched on his face as Yax slowly wheeled about, bringing those furry legs on either side. The view from underneath made Emmitt’s dick throb.

“You ready, Mr. Otterton?” Yax said, his bright face looming over the older man. The sight of the yak’s fuzzy taint along with his swaying sack and tail on either end was a tantalizing sight that took the otter’s breath away. All of it was punctuated with the budding paunch that Yax carried, a gut that in time might sag lower and hang more heavily, but now was a healthy bump of fat that the old otter was enamored towards.

A nod and a lewd moan was the only answer Emmitt could give.

“Don’t move too much. Let me get you into the right position.”

The yak crouched down and Emmitt’s couldn’t contain his arousal at the sight of that rump drawing nearer. He gasped, arms outstretched, and lets his paws drift along the large mounds as the yak began to settle himself down. Emmitt felt the yak’s hands on his lower body, pulling him under his balls and settling his lower body on his legs as he crossed them. Yax was gentle, treating the otter underneath him like a delicate pleasure piece. The heat from the yak’s body was only adding to the intensity of what was finally happening.

Emmet felt the fuzz from Yax’s ass tickle along his neck as the butt cheeks began to sway and slowly descend. A muffled groan of delight from the otter as the yak carefully let his weight settle. A rush of air came out of the otter’s chest and his feet began to curl and fidget. Despite the pressure on his chest, Emmitt couldn’t have felt more aroused at this prospect. He was face to face with the rear he’d been staring at for the length of his long membership at the Oasis and as he nuzzled forward, digging his face between the pudgy ass cheeks, he found the crinkled hole that was a rare sight. Like a flower in an oasis, there was the thing that Emmitt had long stared at and yearned for.

The round pucker was tense, the only part of Yax that seemed apprehensive about the whole scene. The heady scent of the yak’s musk radiated around his head. Emmitt caught the tail end, sometimes literally when he felt bold and sneaky enough, of this erotic smell. An earthy musk that back up Yax’ claim. Mixed in with the erotic, sweaty odor of Yax’s ass was the stench of…apples?

“You okay back there?” Yax said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. However, every small movement the yak made forced the little otter into a more promising position under the chubby rear that rested on top of him.

“Just dandy.” Emmitt grunted, finding it more difficult that expected to squirm or move. That was the point, wasn’t it? More so, he had more than he could want sitting right there on his chest. 

The otter blew a hot, nervous breath onto Yax’s hole, watching the wrinkled hole clench. Yax released a low chuckle as he pressed his rump down, burying the otter’s face as he leaned back. Emmitt moaned as the two furry mounds slid over his face, wedging his muzzle between the hairy crevice. The flab that pressed against his head reminded him just how small he was in comparison to the yak. Emmitt also felt the yak’s own hardening cock bounce against his own. Besides their turgid lengths meeting, he could feel the pucker press against his mouth and nose, loosening over his muzzle as Yax buried Emmitt Otterton beneath his naked rear.

Then the mediation began in earnest. Yax began to moan, humming deeply so that the sound vibrated in his chest and reached the flattened ears of the otter under his butt. Arms crooked slightly in the air, the yak took to his usual routine, folding his thumb to his index finger on either hand and focusing on two things; serenity and the increased pressure against his pucker. Emmitt was nosing forward, huffing and kissing the round hole as he drank in the hot musk from the crinkled center of the yak’s ass. He nodded his head up and down the crack between the two plump ass cheeks, keeping the yak’s tail raised and twitching from all the activity.

Emmitt hesitated a moment before sticking the tip of his tongue out, letting it sit just on the edge of Yax’s anus. The heat of the bare flesh touched the wet tongue and the intense flavor gave him a pause. Not foul, but overwhelming all the same. Then again, that was what he’d dreamed it would be. Emmitt buried those cautions, that instinct to pull away, excuse himself and apologize for everything. Instead, he began to lap and suck on the wide pucker, letting the wet noises of his satisfaction reach beyond the swishing tail and compete with the lewd moans coming from the yak’s unusual meditation.

As Yax’s meditation brought him down from the intense reaction, Emmitt’s eagerness seemed to double to compensate. The flat of his tongue ran up and down the tight entrance in front of him, dipping along the curve of the crack and probing forward. The warm tightness that hugged around his tongue was thrilling and only encouraged him to explore deeper. His mouth opened, digging forward into the yak’s ass as he licked in a broad circle, running his tip deep into the center of the wrinkled surface until he let it sink in, sliding forward with a wet sound that made his cock throb. All the while, Yax went on, his body feeling lighter and lighter despite his weight utterly smother the little otter underneath him.

Emmitt finally found a rhythm to coax the hole to loosen. Yet, he wasn’t just yet ready to force his way through. Rather, he found comfort in the slow, lazy swipes of his tongue. Each lap brought a noticeable shiver from the chubby buttocks nested on top of his head. It was easier on his jaw as well. In this position it took a great deal of struggle to orient himself. The motions grew more and more relaxed until he could feel the tight entrance looser than ever with each swab of the otter’s tongue.

All the while, Emmitt’s cock was growing more and more eager to reach that promise of orgasm. It forced the old otter’s hips to buck. It grew too great at some moments to halt his affectionate licks, leaving him moaning into the weight of Yax’s ass. He’d left all that stress and anxiety behind him, devoting himself to this task. He listened to the long, drawn out hums and followed their inflection, twisting his tongue and nudging his lips along the crevice until he could find that perfect note.

Finding it turned out to be the trigger for the two of them. Yax’s hips began to sway and gyrate smoothly over the otter’s head, mashing Emmitt’s mouth against the hot pucker as he rolled his tongue over that tender spot. The two of them began to feel their balls tighten, Emmitt’s webbed toes flexing and kicking. Yax, already knowing he was being pushed beyond that line, reached down and clasped both cocks in his hand. A few strokes was all Emmitt needed. With a muffled groan of delight, the noise of it smothered under the two flabby mounds of fat and fuzz resting on his face, Emmitt felt his cock shoot several ropes of cum. The haze of pleasure left him panting into the yak’s ass, limbs twisting and hips bucking.

Similarly, the sight of the otter attaining this intense pleasure brought Yax over the edge. While noticeably smaller, he took pride at the white splashes of their cum mixing against his thighs and belly. He punctuated it with another long, low moan and after that it was over.

After a minute of recovery, Emmitt leaned back into the cushion of the yak’s rump and smooched the puckered hole tenderly, gasping for breath as he fell back. When Yax stood, it was like the weight of the world came up with him. It left Emmitt lying there on the floor feeling as though he was floating. Yax leaned over him, smiling broadly. 

“I think the yoga class is over, man.”

Emmitt pawed around for his glasses while Yax wiped the floor and his fur clean of their cum. They shared glances, something Emmitt thought was affection, but he wasn’t certain just yet. Was this only a one time occurrence? Looking back, the otter felt foolish. Then again, he felt compelled to lean in and ruin his lenses by pressing his face between the yak’s cheeks once again to get at that well rimmed pucker.

“We should pick this up at my place sometime if you need another release like that. Figure it’ll be better than telling folks you’re getting private lessons. Though, I do think you need to massage those joints a bit, do some meditation prior to the class, and drink some kava tea before the class.” Yax’s voice never had a lusty quality to it. He never reached out to assert some sort of dominance or sexual deviancy. It was as though all they did was meditate for a few minutes.

Emmitt still felt that coal of doubt flare as Yax crouched down to swab the wet spots of white with a sanitized towel. He imagined this was both what his wife had wanted him to do, at least in getting this urge out of the way. Doing it with the owner of the largest Naturalist club in Zootopia was likely not the outcome she’d expect.


End file.
